Hold to the Road
by Brandiwine
Summary: A girl named Marimba has ruby slippers. Her mother is named Glenda like the good witch. Her love interests mother represents the wicked witch. The ranch has yellow brick. She clicks her heels at a terrible moment and all is fine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Rescue

Marimba awoke the next morning not remembering going to sleep when she saw Yonnivah standing before her bed with folded arms. She rose up from bed and wondered what she was expected to do.

"Well then, you're up. Good morning."

"Good morning, Yonnivah." Marimba curtsied as Yonnivah didn't smile.

"I'm to get you ready for your therapy." She said grabbing Marimba by the arm and dragging her into the bathroom.

"I can do this." She said as Yonnivah raised her nightgown and pulled down her pants before sitting her on the toilet.

"I'm just doing my job. I'll wait."

"Can I have some privacy? I can ready myself." Marimba said trying not to cry as Yonnivah helped her up from the toilet and wiped her before pulling up what she finally noticed was plastic pants.

"Why do I wear these?" She asked looking down at herself nervously.

"Why do you think? It's in case you wet yourself." Yonnivah said helping her drink a glass of water when they were back in her main room.

"I'm kind of hungry." She said as Yonnivah held her arm tightly as they marched down a hallway to the left where a bed with straps awaited her.

"You're not to eat before therapy. Lie down." Yonnivah commanded as Marimba stared at the bed before obeying as Yonnivah strapped her to the bed and attached wires to her body.

"Is this going to hurt?" She asked as Yonnivah put a rubber spoon in her mouth not answering.

"It will be over before you know it." Yonnivah said pulling a switch as Marimba's body lurched and she screamed as a man stood in the doorway with folded arms glowering at Yonnivah.

"What is going on here?" He asked moving to tickle Marimba's feet as she ceased her scream and giggled as Yonnivah looked nervous.

"Dr. Tanembaum. When did you arrive?" She asked as Marimba stared into vivid, blue eyes and saw a mop of black curls.

"I arrived just now. Why are you doing this without my consent? Is this a new patient?" He asked as Yonnivah handed him a chart as he wore jeans with a powder-blue, button-down polo shirt and boots.

"I thought all patients were to have therapy when they were new." She said looking contrite.

"I recall saying you were to ask me first. Don't look upset. Just observe the rules." He said unstrapping Marimba before helping her to sit up.

"Isn't Tanembaum German for Christmas tree?" She asked with trembling lips.

"Yes actually. How do you feel? Do you think you can stand and come with me?" He asked holding both her hands in his steady ones.

"My mouth is dry and I'm a bit hungry."

"Yonnivah will get you some water. I'm sorry about this." He said taking a towel to wipe drool from her face with.

"That's ok. Thank you for rescuing me." She said gazing at him with fluttering lashes.

"Just walk with me to your room and you can lie down." Skyler said as Marimba did her best to follow him without falling down.

"Just put one foot in front of the other." Skyler sang as Marimba laughed.

"That's Santa's song." She said obeying him as they slowly traversed the hallway back to her room.

"Ok then. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming." He sang as she laughed before he settled her in her bed.

"Who are you? I'm Marimba Merlin." She said trying to steady her outstretched hand.

"I'm Dr. Skyler Tanembaum. I run this joint. Yonnivah's sorry. She thought she was following protocol, but she was wrong." Skyler explained as he helped Marimba drink some water.

"She's forgiven. I really want to sleep, but--was She halted before yawning.

"But what? I'm here to help." He said smoothing hair from her face.

"I've lost my ruby slippers. I can't sleep without them."

"Not to worry. I'll find them." Skyler said sniffing before helping her up from bed.

"What's the matter?" She asked as he helped her into the bathroom.

"No offense, but you must have soiled yourself. You're a little stinky." Skyler whispered as Marimba smiled.

"Oh, there's a bath ran. How nice." She said sighing after stepping out of her plastic pants and hospital-issue gown.

"You can wear what you want." Skyler said moving to help her into the tub.

"I can do it." She said grabbing onto two protruding metal bars before stepping near the faucet and thrusting herself in with a little splash as Skyler sprinted out of splashing distance.

"This isn't a swimming pool." He said chuckling as she sighed with contentment.

"Sorry. My father has said before it helps to thrust yourself into a hot tub after being in shock." She said as Skyler took off his watch and put it in his pocket before taking off his shirt and stowing it on the toilet.

"Your father must be a doctor too."

"What are you doing?" She asked staring at him with hooded eyes.

"I thought I'd offer to wash your hair. My watch isn't water-proof and I don't want to get my shirt wet. Is that ok?"

"Can I wear my ruby slippers?"

"after you get dressed. I'll stand up for you. Yonnivah never meant harm." Skyler said taking up shampoo to lather her head with before attempting to push her head into the water for rinsing.

"No, no, no! Don't!" She shouted putting up her arms to protect herself as Skyler gently lowered them to the bars.

"I just want to rinse your hair. You're safe here. Relax." Skyler said with a soft accent as she relaxed and let him rinse her hair without screaming as he washed the rest of her without any further fuss.

"Thank you." She said as he helped her from the draining tub and dried her off with a big, fluffy, blue towel.

"No problem. We can get you something to eat if you're hungry still." Skyler said once Marimba was dressed in underwear, frilly night-gown and ruby slippers.

"I'd like something to eat, but I'm just too sleepy." She said stifling a yawn as Yonnivah briefly knocked before entering her room.

"I was just following rules, Honey. I'm sorry." Yonnivah said standing in the room with a tray in hand.

"It's all right, Yonnivah. What you got there?" Marimba asked eyeing the tray.

"You said you were hungry before. I brought you some fruit, a muffin, and some juice." Yonnivah said as Skyler propped her up in bed.

"Thank you. Wasn't that thoughtful?" She asked gazing at Skyler with bloodshot eyes.

"Yes. Thank you, Yonnivah. You don't know how to braid do you?" Skyler asked beginning to feed Marimba bites of fruit.

"How about a french braid." Yonnivah said seating herself beside Marimba so she could reach to brush her hair.

"I like that. Thank you again, Yonnivah." Marimba said before swallowing some proffered juice from Skyler's nimble fingers that held her glass.

"Of course. We want you to get well here." Yonnivah said maneuvering Marimba's hair.

"I believe she'll do fine once she makes the transition to the ranch."

"What ranch?" Marimba asked after swallowing some muffin with some juice.

"This is the beginning place where we assess our patients before transferring them to the real wellness place which is my ranch on Mulhulland Drive."

"Do you have horses?" Marimba asked with new enthusiasm.

"Yes. Moonbeam and Cloud Chaser." Skyler said wiping her face since he saw she was finished eating.

"Can we ride them?" She asked as Skyler arranged her pillows so she could lay down as Yonnivah took the tray on her way out.

"Yes. Would it bother you if your parents were to come there?"

"No, of course not. It would be good to see them. Can I wear my ruby slippers there?" She asked with hopeful but hesitant eyes.

"I think you're going to like it because the floors are yellow brick." Skyler said as Marimba beamed as he tucked covers around her and watched her eyes close and her tension-laced shoulders ease.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rescue

Marimba awoke the next morning not remembering going to sleep when she saw Yonnivah standing before her bed with folded arms. She rose up from bed and wondered what she was expected to do.

"Well then, you're up. Good morning."

"Good morning, Yonnivah." Marimba curtsied as Yonnivah didn't smile.

"I'm to get you ready for your therapy." She said grabbing Marimba by the arm and dragging her into the bathroom.

"I can do this." She said as Yonnivah raised her nightgown and pulled down her pants before sitting her on the toilet.

"I'm just doing my job. I'll wait."

"Can I have some privacy? I can ready myself." Marimba said trying not to cry as Yonnivah helped her up from the toilet and wiped her before pulling up what she finally noticed was plastic pants.

"Why do I wear these?" She asked looking down at herself nervously.

"Why do you think? It's in case you wet yourself." Yonnivah said helping her drink a glass of water when they were back in her main room.

"I'm kind of hungry." She said as Yonnivah held her arm tightly as they marched down a hallway to the left where a bed with straps awaited her.

"You're not to eat before therapy. Lie down." Yonnivah commanded as Marimba stared at the bed before obeying as Yonnivah strapped her to the bed and attached wires to her body.

"Is this going to hurt?" She asked as Yonnivah put a rubber spoon in her mouth not answering.

"It will be over before you know it." Yonnivah said pulling a switch as Marimba's body lurched and she screamed as a man stood in the doorway with folded arms glowering at Yonnivah.

"What is going on here?" He asked moving to tickle Marimba's feet as she ceased her scream and giggled as Yonnivah looked nervous.

"Dr. Tanembaum. When did you arrive?" She asked as Marimba stared into vivid, blue eyes and saw a mop of black curls.

"I arrived just now. Why are you doing this without my consent? Is this a new patient?" He asked as Yonnivah handed him a chart as he wore jeans with a powder-blue, button-down polo shirt and boots.

"I thought all patients were to have therapy when they were new." She said looking contrite.

"I recall saying you were to ask me first. Don't look upset. Just observe the rules." He said unstrapping Marimba before helping her to sit up.

"Isn't Tanembaum German for Christmas tree?" She asked with trembling lips.

"Yes actually. How do you feel? Do you think you can stand and come with me?" He asked holding both her hands in his steady ones.

"My mouth is dry and I'm a bit hungry."

"Yonnivah will get you some water. I'm sorry about this." He said taking a towel to wipe drool from her face with.

"That's ok. Thank you for rescuing me." She said gazing at him with fluttering lashes.

"Just walk with me to your room and you can lie down." Skyler said as Marimba did her best to follow him without falling down.

"Just put one foot in front of the other." Skyler sang as Marimba laughed.

"That's Santa's song." She said obeying him as they slowly traversed the hallway back to her room.

"Ok then. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming." He sang as she laughed before he settled her in her bed.

"Who are you? I'm Marimba Merlin." She said trying to steady her outstretched hand.

"I'm Dr. Skyler Tanembaum. I run this joint. Yonnivah's sorry. She thought she was following protocol, but she was wrong." Skyler explained as he helped Marimba drink some water.

"She's forgiven. I really want to sleep, but--was She halted before yawning.

"But what? I'm here to help." He said smoothing hair from her face.

"I've lost my ruby slippers. I can't sleep without them."

"Not to worry. I'll find them." Skyler said sniffing before helping her up from bed.

"What's the matter?" She asked as he helped her into the bathroom.

"No offense, but you must have soiled yourself. You're a little stinky." Skyler whispered as Marimba smiled.

"Oh, there's a bath ran. How nice." She said sighing after stepping out of her plastic pants and hospital-issue gown.

"You can wear what you want." Skyler said moving to help her into the tub.

"I can do it." She said grabbing onto two protruding metal bars before stepping near the faucet and thrusting herself in with a little splash as Skyler sprinted out of splashing distance.

"This isn't a swimming pool." He said chuckling as she sighed with contentment.

"Sorry. My father has said before it helps to thrust yourself into a hot tub after being in shock." She said as Skyler took off his watch and put it in his pocket before taking off his shirt and stowing it on the toilet.

"Your father must be a doctor too."

"What are you doing?" She asked staring at him with hooded eyes.

"I thought I'd offer to wash your hair. My watch isn't water-proof and I don't want to get my shirt wet. Is that ok?"

"Can I wear my ruby slippers?"

"after you get dressed. I'll stand up for you. Yonnivah never meant harm." Skyler said taking up shampoo to lather her head with before attempting to push her head into the water for rinsing.

"No, no, no! Don't!" She shouted putting up her arms to protect herself as Skyler gently lowered them to the bars.

"I just want to rinse your hair. You're safe here. Relax." Skyler said with a soft accent as she relaxed and let him rinse her hair without screaming as he washed the rest of her without any further fuss.

"Thank you." She said as he helped her from the draining tub and dried her off with a big, fluffy, blue towel.

"No problem. We can get you something to eat if you're hungry still." Skyler said once Marimba was dressed in underwear, frilly night-gown and ruby slippers.

"I'd like something to eat, but I'm just too sleepy." She said stifling a yawn as Yonnivah briefly knocked before entering her room.

"I was just following rules, Honey. I'm sorry." Yonnivah said standing in the room with a tray in hand.

"It's all right, Yonnivah. What you got there?" Marimba asked eyeing the tray.

"You said you were hungry before. I brought you some fruit, a muffin, and some juice." Yonnivah said as Skyler propped her up in bed.

"Thank you. Wasn't that thoughtful?" She asked gazing at Skyler with bloodshot eyes.

"Yes. Thank you, Yonnivah. You don't know how to braid do you?" Skyler asked beginning to feed Marimba bites of fruit.

"How about a french braid." Yonnivah said seating herself beside Marimba so she could reach to brush her hair.

"I like that. Thank you again, Yonnivah." Marimba said before swallowing some proffered juice from Skyler's nimble fingers that held her glass.

"Of course. We want you to get well here." Yonnivah said maneuvering Marimba's hair.

"I believe she'll do fine once she makes the transition to the ranch."

"What ranch?" Marimba asked after swallowing some muffin with some juice.

"This is the beginning place where we assess our patients before transferring them to the real wellness place which is my ranch on Mulhulland Drive."

"Do you have horses?" Marimba asked with new enthusiasm.

"Yes. Moonbeam and Cloud Chaser." Skyler said wiping her face since he saw she was finished eating.

"Can we ride them?" She asked as Skyler arranged her pillows so she could lay down as Yonnivah took the tray on her way out.

"Yes. Would it bother you if your parents were to come there?"

"No, of course not. It would be good to see them. Can I wear my ruby slippers there?" She asked with hopeful but hesitant eyes.

"I think you're going to like it because the floors are yellow brick." Skyler said as Marimba beamed as he tucked covers around her and watched her eyes close and her tension-laced shoulders ease.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Transition

"Merlin." Tyro said picking up his phone on the second ring.

"This is Dr. Tanembaum."

"Is something wrong with Marimba?" Tyro asked tightening his grip on the phone.

"No, she's fine. Do you recall me telling you about my ranch?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I'm taking Marimba there today. I'd like to invite you and your wife to come and be close to her. I feel family helps." Skyler finished as Tyro arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask my wife. I'll get back to you."

"I'll await your call." Skyler said as they hung up and he made his way to Marimba's room.

She sat in a chair near the window wearing a pink blouse with black skirt. Skyler smiled as he saw the ruby slippers glistening on her feet.

"It looks like Yonnivah fixed your hair." He said as she smiled.

"Yes. She's very good at it. Are we still going?" She asked gazing up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, we're still going. I think you're going to like it." He said taking her hand as they walked out the front door and out to a shiny, blue beetle-bop as she stared at it before laughing out loud.

"A doctor has a beetle-bop!" She gasped laughing hard as he shrugged.

"Why can't a doctor have a small car? He has to have a Lexus does he?" Skyler defended opening the door for her as she wiped her eyes before getting in.

"No, I guess not. I think it's cute. Do you?" She asked as he buckled her seat-belt before buckling his own and turning on the car to pull out of the smallish parking lot.

"Will you always laugh when you see my car?" He asked once they were on the beltline heading west.

"No. I was just surprised." She explained as he handed her a bottle of water.

"I know you get thirsty."

"Thanks." She said letting her hand rest on his before he had to steer the car into the left lane.

"I think you're going to like this." He said as she gazed out the window as they advanced on a two-story ranch house with a wrap-around porch and swing with stables off to the right.

"It looks beautiful from here." She said as Skyler parked his car in the garage off to the left and helped her out.

"Hi there." A tall man said with short brown hair and intelligent brown eyes who wore jeans with a Boston sweatshirt and boots.

"Marimba Merlin." Marimba said smiling, extending her hand as the man took it and kissed her palm.

"Nice to meet you. Mauluke Demmer. I hope you can stay awhile. Maybe ride the horses?"

"Perhaps later. I should get settled in." She said taking Skyler's hand so they could go inside just as Tyro's Lexus pulled up with Glenda in toe.

"Ma! Papa!" She squealed as the car came to a stop and both parents jumped out to hug her.

"How's my girl?" Glenda cooed smoothing a wisp of hair from Marimba's face.

"I'm glad you're here, Ma." Marimba said hugging her before moving to Tyro.

"I was just trying to help you in my defense." He said as she blinked and hugged him.

"Stop defending yourself. I committed a small crime. I'm lucky you were there. I know I shouldn't have cut myself, but the voice in my head was strong." She said kissing his cheek.

"How do you feel now?" He asked seeing her ruby slippers.

"I feel fine. I'm on medication, and I'm about to see Skyler's ranch. Would you both like to come?" She asked addressing both of them as they smiled more easily.

"Right behind you." Tyro said taking Glenda's hand.

"Right this way." Skyler said as Marimba reached for his hand before they all walked up the porch and inside the house as Marimba's eyes grew wide at the glowing yellow brick of the floor.

"Are you surprised?" He asked seeing her eyes wide.

"Yes. I can follow the yellow-brick road in here." She said with a small giggle that made Glenda smile and Tyro look away.

"I thought you'd like it. I'll show you to your rooms if you follow me." He said as they marched up the grand, wooden, staircase to more yellow brick floors and spacious rooms with beautifully carved furniture.

"This is your room for now, Marimba." Skyler said as Marimba walked around the room surveying a pink, canopy bed and a pink curtained picture window looking out on a splendid garden.

"This is wonderful. Thank you." She said as Skyler handed her her bag so she could settle in.

"Anything you need, you let me know. Ok?" Skyler whispered in her ear as she nodded and walked over to open her closet to explore.

"Do you have a room for us too?" Tyro asked noting Marimba had forgotten them for now.

"There's a bright, yellow room just down the hall if you'll follow me. You can see Marimba later." Skyler said as they left Marimba to her curiosity.

"I must tell you one thing. When Marimba gets scared, she forgets things. Just tell her to click her heels three times and say there's no place like home." Glenda told Skyler as Tyro winced with a (can't believe this) look for her.

"I'll do that. Thanks." He said showing them the room before leaving them to themselves.

"We have a view of the stables. Isn't that nice?" She chattered as Tyro stood with folded arms.

"Why did you tell him that nonsense about her shoes? She's sixteen, not five." Tyro said opening the closet to stow their bags in.

"Judy Garland was sixteen when she starred in the movie. Let me do that. It's my job." She said taking over as Tyro left to explore the grounds.

"The shoes are just a defense mechanism, not a crutch." Skyler said finding Tyro glancing at KLIEDSDALE horses in the stables an hour later.

"Why does her mother have to be like she is?"

"Perhaps it helps her deal with things herself. After all, her name is Glenda and your last name is Merlin. What do you expect?" Skyler asked as they sat on hay bails.

"I just want my daughter to have what sixteen-year-old's have."

"Like what?" Skyler asked handing him a Coke from a cooler beside the stable door.

"Not beer?" Tyro asked gazing at the soda in his hand.

"I quit drinking and smoking a long time ago. I do drink a lot of coffee though."

"What about chocolate?" Tyro asked with a mischievous look.

"Coffee is for me. I don't think I ascribe to chocolate in the same way."

"My daughter does and so does my wife. I'm warning you now that they like to bake." Tyro said popping open his drink to take a sip.

"No problem. The kitchen is big and the supplies abundant. There are other people here who like to bake also." Skyler said toting his drink with him inside the house as Tyro drank his drink sitting on the hay bail a bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ride the lightning

Marimba wore black trousers with a green tunic with flowered buttons and boots on her feet as Skyler wore jeans and a NYU sweatshirt with boots as they approached the stables hand in hand. As Marimba stared up at the huge horses with excited eyes as Skyler handed her a brush after taking up one for himself.

"We have to brush them first." He said starting to brush the huge, black stallion in the first stall.

"Will it bite?" She asked gazing at the brush and then the horse with hesitation.

"No. They are tame. Go ahead." Skyler said smiling as Marimba patted the horses head before beginning to brush its silken hair.

"You're brushing Moonbeam and I'm brushing Cloud Chaser." Skyler said as Marimba lovingly brushed Moonbeam's chestnut mane.

"I can believe you shine like a moonbeam." She said as the horse rose its head and whinnied as if saying thanks as Marimba nervously laughed.

"Finished? Put this blanket on her back." He instructed taking the brush from her, placing a horse-hair blanket in her hands.

"Ok." She said reaching up to do so as Moonbeam stooped a bit as if knowing she was taller than Marimba.

"Just wait now." Skyler said securing saddles, bits, and bridles on them for a time as Marimba watched.

"You appear an expert horseman, Skyler." She said once his tasks were complete.

"Thank you, but I've rode these horses most of my life. They came from Scotland the same way I did." He said leading the horses out before taking Marimba's hand to help her onto Moonbeam's back.

"I wondered what your accent was. Now I know." She said reaching up her foot to the stirrup as Skyler guided her foot inside and helped her heft herself up onto the horses back.

"Will you take me for a ride, Moonbeam?" Marimba asked patting the horse as she snorted in answer as Marimba laughed.

"Then we're on our way." Skyler said holding both horse's reigns in his hands in case Marimba became scared for some reason.

"You're lucky to own this property and these horses." Marimba said as Skyler glanced at the sky uncertain of its change.

"Thanks. I came into an inheritance when my father died of Cancer and I knew I wanted to help people." Skyler said as thunder clapped and a beam of lightning shot across the sky as Marimba screamed.

"No, no, no!" Marimba screamed throwing her hands in the air for protection.

"Don't let go!" Skyler shouted as the horse reared up and Skyler watched Marimba shoot into the air as he caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked as he cradled her in his arms on Cloud Chaser's back with amazed irony on his face.

"Just stay calm as you can. Moonbeam, back to the stable." Skyler commanded as the horse turned and followed Cloud Chaser obediently.

"What happened?" Glenda asked upon seeing Skyler carry Marimba into the house and into his study.

"Just use the slippers." Glenda prayed making her way to the kitchen as Skyler held Marimba in his arms seating them on a fluffy, peach sofa.

"Where? Who?" Marimba panicked as Skyler rubbed her back and smoothed escaping hair from her eyes.

"Just do one thing for me. Click your heels three times and say there's no place like home."

"Ok." Marimba said closing her eyes as she clicked the heels of her shoes together three times and muttered the words that made everything return to normal for her.

"Very good. Now answer my questions without thinking. Just say the first thing that comes to mind. Ok?"

"Ok." She said holding his hands in hers to feel safe.

"What's your name?"

"Marimba."

"What's my name?"

"Skyler."

"Who are your parents?"

"Glenda and Tyro. Does your ranch have a name?" She asked with her eyes full open now, gazing at him with wonder.

"YELLOW-BRICK STATION." He said as a trill of laughter filled the room.

"What do I do now?" She asked rising from his embrace with new calm.

"Only one thing to do. Go to the kitchen and bake with your Ma." He said with twinkling eyes that made her smile.

"Ma, we're baking!" She called moving from the study to the kitchen in one move as Skyler twitched his fingers in the smoker's hold.

"Are you feeling better?" Glenda asked as Marimba entered a kitchen complete with an island and two ovens.

"Yes. Skyler helped because you told him how." She said hugging her mother before they began to assemble three different desserts from ingredients in the pantry as Skyler read the paper and Tyro worked on his PDA.

I wake, I sleep.

I wake, I sleep.

My life I wish to keep.

I sleep, I wake.

I sleep, I wake.

My sanity I pray For my sake.

The nightmare comes and I lack the scream.

My death, hopefully will stave.

For, I fear insanity creeps on me throughout the unending night

As I contemplate my humanity. (Brandi Bills)


	5. Chapter 5

Book 2: Calico

I wake, I sleep.

I wake, I sleep.

My life I wish to keep.

I sleep, I wake.

I sleep, I wake.

My sanity I pray For my sake.

The nightmare comes and I lack the scream.

My death, hopefully will stave.

For, I fear insanity creeps on me throughout the unending night

As I contemplate my humanity. (Brandi Bills)

Chapter 5: Calico

The sun streamed through a window above an adult-size crib as a man turned his face to look through the slats when a woman entered his room with an armful of supplies as Calico whimpered as Porscha lowered the side of the crib and helped him out and into the bathroom where his bath awaited his slow procession.

He wore blue feet pajamas and a diaper when they finally made their way into the bathroom where Porscha helped him undress. When Calico sat on the abode and let his excretions whoosh out of him because he couldn't control his bowel movements per his condition.

"Good morning, Boy." Porscha said kissing his wet cheek.

"Is it?" He asked as she prepared to give him an Enema before his bath.

"It can be if you look at it that way. Turn around."

"No, no, no!" He whined trying to pull away as she held him with strong fingers.

"I have to give you this because of your lack of control over your bowels. I'm sorry. It's over now." She said helping him into the tub after the Enema was finished.

"I don't like it."

"No one likes it, but some people have to have it. It's a medical procedure for people such as yourself. I think you know that." She said washing his hair and body before helping him from the tub and drying him off.

"Do I have to wear that?" He asked as she fastened a diaper around him.

"Yes, because you can't always make it here. What do you want to wear?" She asked as though he were a small child instead of seventeen.

"Jeans and a cammo shirt." He said as she proceeded to dress him as he stood still and let her like an obedient toddler.

"Come on now. It's time for breakfast." She said taking him by the hand to lead him into the kitchen to where his high chair and bib waited.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked as he sat in the chair as she fastened a tray at his middle.

"What can I have? I'm on a diet." He said as she gave him a choice he really didn't want.

"I've made up your bottle for afterwards, but you can have rice cereal and fruit. You can have oatmeal and fruit. Or you can have Cream of Wheat and fruit. Which would you prefer?" She asked as he frowned.

"I'll have rice cereal and fruit. Can I have wheat toast?"

"Of course you can. I can put sugar-free jelly on it if you like." She said smiling as she prepared his food after placing a bib around his neck.

"Sounds good." He said without humor as she sang Frarashocka while she worked.

"Here comes the train." Porscha cooed as Calico stubbornly opened his mouth and accepted the spoonful of food she shoveled into it before giving him a bite of toast and a drink of juice.

"I'm full." He pronounced once the bowl was half empty and the toast and juice were gone.

"Good job." Porscha said wiping his face and removing his bib before taking away his tray so he could get up from his chair as he kicked it softly when her back was turned.

"Now what?" He asked after she'd rinsed the dishes and put everything away.

"You're doing so well this morning. It's time for your bottle." She said as he made no movement to follow her from the kitchen to his room.

"I don't want to." He said keeping his ground as she faced him with folded arms.

"I swear we have this argument every morning. You know you can't win with me. Come along now." She said tugging on his arm as he didn't move.

"I'm seventeen, but you treat me as though I'm still a toddler. Why is that?"

"Calico, you have special needs. What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to treat me like a teenager and not an infant." He informed her with a stern gaze as she folded her arms trying to be patient.

"Ok then. Let me remind you about last time when I let things go. Do you remember that?" She asked him with challenging eyes as he looked humiliated.

"Yes." He acquiesced not looking at her.

"And what happened?" She asked making him face her with shamed eyes.

"I soiled myself because I couldn't get out of bed."

"Bed?" She questioned wanting to hear him call it like it was.

"I couldn't get out of the crib and I soiled myself badly. I fell on the floor and--was

"And then what?" She asked as he knew she wanted to shame him.

"I had a seizure because I didn't have the bottle you give me every morning."

"So you can see why you have to have an enema before your bath and sit in a high chair with a bib and have a bottle of meds don't you?" She finished as he knew she had won like always.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said turning to follow her to his room where a recliner sat near the crib positioned so he could lay down on it.

"I'm sorry I humiliated you, but you need to know the seriousness of your condition." She said holding a bottle in her hand.

"Sorry, Ma." He said laying down on the recliner as she fitted the nipple of the bottle in his mouth as he sucked the contents down feeling very drowsy afterwards.

"Good boy." She said raising him up and patting his back as he burped. Then she helped him into the crib and restrained him with straps as he dozed.

"Thank you, Ma." He said before she could leave the room.

"Of course. I love taking care of you. Do you know why you need the straps?" She asked before leaving him to his nap.

"So I won't fall out of course." He answered with a snicker before beginning to snore as Porscha switched on a baby monitor and went about tidying up their penthouse humming.

Mid afternoon

Calico awoke in his crib with the straps off and the side raised. He rose up and climbed out by himself wondering where his mother was. As he wandered into the kitchen where Porscha was baking bread as he stood observing her from the doorway with her back to him.

"Don't lurk in doorways, Cal." She said as he smiled and sat down in his chair.

"What kind of bread are you making?" He asked as she wore a flowered apron over green overalls covering an off-white shirt as her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows.

"Wheat-grass bread. Would you like some when it's finished?" She asked as he grimaced.

"Sure. Is that lunch?" He asked watching her pull loaves from the oven and sit them on a towel to cool.

"No, of course not. You do need a lot of fiber though." She said moving to fasten his tray around his middle and his bib around his neck as he didn't complain.

"So what are the choices?"

"Your choices are: an organic hot dog with macaroni and cheese. Or you can have a veggie wrap with baked chips." She finished as he thought, _no_ _rice_ _cakes?_ as she awaited his answer.

"How about choice number 2." He answered as she smiled and placed it before him on his tray with a juice pouch and rice cakes that were no surprise at all to him.

"You can have a piece of bread and butter after you're finished if you like." She said sitting across from him with the same lunch so as to be fair in her mind.

"That sounds good if I'm not full." He said as his face contorted in shame as his bowels emptied in his diaper as he ate.

"Would you like to finish now, or should I change you first?" Porscha asked wrinkling her nose at the sudden smell.

"I'll finish eating first if it doesn't bother you." He said with pink cheeks.

"Of course not. I'm finished." She said cleaning up a little as he finished his lunch and his bowels finished their job. As Porscha wiped his face, took his bib, and unfastened his tray before taking his hand to lead him away to the room he hated most in the house.

"Thank you, Ma." He said after his enema and bath were through and Porscha had fastened a fresh diaper around him pulling up his pants.

"You're my son. You're welcome." She said helping him into a large playpen where different types of amusement awaited him as Porscha went to the living room and turned on the TV. to DAYS OF OUR LIVES.


	6. Chapter 6

Book 2: Calico

I wake, I sleep.

I wake, I sleep.

My life I wish to keep.

I sleep, I wake.

I sleep, I wake.

My sanity I pray For my sake.

The nightmare comes and I lack the scream.

My death, hopefully will stave.

For, I fear insanity creeps on me throughout the unending night

As I contemplate my humanity. (Brandi Bills)

Chapter 5: Calico

The sun streamed through a window above an adult-size crib as a man turned his face to look through the slats when a woman entered his room with an armful of supplies as Calico whimpered as Porscha lowered the side of the crib and helped him out and into the bathroom where his bath awaited his slow procession.

He wore blue feet pajamas and a diaper when they finally made their way into the bathroom where Porscha helped him undress. When Calico sat on the abode and let his excretions whoosh out of him because he couldn't control his bowel movements per his condition.

"Good morning, Boy." Porscha said kissing his wet cheek.

"Is it?" He asked as she prepared to give him an Enema before his bath.

"It can be if you look at it that way. Turn around."

"No, no, no!" He whined trying to pull away as she held him with strong fingers.

"I have to give you this because of your lack of control over your bowels. I'm sorry. It's over now." She said helping him into the tub after the Enema was finished.

"I don't like it."

"No one likes it, but some people have to have it. It's a medical procedure for people such as yourself. I think you know that." She said washing his hair and body before helping him from the tub and drying him off.

"Do I have to wear that?" He asked as she fastened a diaper around him.

"Yes, because you can't always make it here. What do you want to wear?" She asked as though he were a small child instead of seventeen.

"Jeans and a cammo shirt." He said as she proceeded to dress him as he stood still and let her like an obedient toddler.

"Come on now. It's time for breakfast." She said taking him by the hand to lead him into the kitchen to where his high chair and bib waited.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked as he sat in the chair as she fastened a tray at his middle.

"What can I have? I'm on a diet." He said as she gave him a choice he really didn't want.

"I've made up your bottle for afterwards, but you can have rice cereal and fruit. You can have oatmeal and fruit. Or you can have Cream of Wheat and fruit. Which would you prefer?" She asked as he frowned.

"I'll have rice cereal and fruit. Can I have wheat toast?"

"Of course you can. I can put sugar-free jelly on it if you like." She said smiling as she prepared his food after placing a bib around his neck.

"Sounds good." He said without humor as she sang Frarashocka while she worked.

"Here comes the train." Porscha cooed as Calico stubbornly opened his mouth and accepted the spoonful of food she shoveled into it before giving him a bite of toast and a drink of juice.

"I'm full." He pronounced once the bowl was half empty and the toast and juice were gone.

"Good job." Porscha said wiping his face and removing his bib before taking away his tray so he could get up from his chair as he kicked it softly when her back was turned.

"Now what?" He asked after she'd rinsed the dishes and put everything away.

"You're doing so well this morning. It's time for your bottle." She said as he made no movement to follow her from the kitchen to his room.

"I don't want to." He said keeping his ground as she faced him with folded arms.

"I swear we have this argument every morning. You know you can't win with me. Come along now." She said tugging on his arm as he didn't move.

"I'm seventeen, but you treat me as though I'm still a toddler. Why is that?"

"Calico, you have special needs. What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to treat me like a teenager and not an infant." He informed her with a stern gaze as she folded her arms trying to be patient.

"Ok then. Let me remind you about last time when I let things go. Do you remember that?" She asked him with challenging eyes as he looked humiliated.

"Yes." He acquiesced not looking at her.

"And what happened?" She asked making him face her with shamed eyes.

"I soiled myself because I couldn't get out of bed."

"Bed?" She questioned wanting to hear him call it like it was.

"I couldn't get out of the crib and I soiled myself badly. I fell on the floor and--was

"And then what?" She asked as he knew she wanted to shame him.

"I had a seizure because I didn't have the bottle you give me every morning."

"So you can see why you have to have an enema before your bath and sit in a high chair with a bib and have a bottle of meds don't you?" She finished as he knew she had won like always.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said turning to follow her to his room where a recliner sat near the crib positioned so he could lay down on it.

"I'm sorry I humiliated you, but you need to know the seriousness of your condition." She said holding a bottle in her hand.

"Sorry, Ma." He said laying down on the recliner as she fitted the nipple of the bottle in his mouth as he sucked the contents down feeling very drowsy afterwards.

"Good boy." She said raising him up and patting his back as he burped. Then she helped him into the crib and restrained him with straps as he dozed.

"Thank you, Ma." He said before she could leave the room.

"Of course. I love taking care of you. Do you know why you need the straps?" She asked before leaving him to his nap.

"So I won't fall out of course." He answered with a snicker before beginning to snore as Porscha switched on a baby monitor and went about tidying up their penthouse humming.

Mid afternoon

Calico awoke in his crib with the straps off and the side raised. He rose up and climbed out by himself wondering where his mother was. As he wandered into the kitchen where Porscha was baking bread as he stood observing her from the doorway with her back to him.

"Don't lurk in doorways, Cal." She said as he smiled and sat down in his chair.

"What kind of bread are you making?" He asked as she wore a flowered apron over green overalls covering an off-white shirt as her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows.

"Wheat-grass bread. Would you like some when it's finished?" She asked as he grimaced.

"Sure. Is that lunch?" He asked watching her pull loaves from the oven and sit them on a towel to cool.

"No, of course not. You do need a lot of fiber though." She said moving to fasten his tray around his middle and his bib around his neck as he didn't complain.

"So what are the choices?"

"Your choices are: an organic hot dog with macaroni and cheese. Or you can have a veggie wrap with baked chips." She finished as he thought, _no_ _rice_ _cakes?_ as she awaited his answer.

"How about choice number 2." He answered as she smiled and placed it before him on his tray with a juice pouch and rice cakes that were no surprise at all to him.

"You can have a piece of bread and butter after you're finished if you like." She said sitting across from him with the same lunch so as to be fair in her mind.

"That sounds good if I'm not full." He said as his face contorted in shame as his bowels emptied in his diaper as he ate.

"Would you like to finish now, or should I change you first?" Porscha asked wrinkling her nose at the sudden smell.

"I'll finish eating first if it doesn't bother you." He said with pink cheeks.

"Of course not. I'm finished." She said cleaning up a little as he finished his lunch and his bowels finished their job. As Porscha wiped his face, took his bib, and unfastened his tray before taking his hand to lead him away to the room he hated most in the house.

"Thank you, Ma." He said after his enema and bath were through and Porscha had fastened a fresh diaper around him pulling up his pants.

"You're my son. You're welcome." She said helping him into a large playpen where different types of amusement awaited him as Porscha went to the living room and turned on the TV. to DAYS OF OUR LIVES.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The visitor

Calico was busily folding objects out of paper when there was a knock at the door. When Porscha switched off the TV. and rose to answer it.

"Mrs. Prust?" A woman asked with short black curls and no-nonsense brown eyes who wore a plaid skirt with blue blouse and flats.

"Yes, I'm Mrs: Prust. Who are you and what do you want here?" Porscha asked not opening the door wider than the security chain would allow.

"Your sons records have been passed to Dr. Tanembaum's caseload. He's studied the file and finds the case very odd. I'm to come in and inspect your home."

"I don't know who you are when you know who I am. Why should I let you in?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Turista Callow. I'm Dr. Tanembaum's PI. If you do not let me in, I'll have to inform the police. Do you want your son in a state hospital?" Turista asked with a raised eyebrow as Porscha shut the door to remove the security chain before moving aside to let the woman in.

"Excuse me for a moment. I don't want my son to be upset." She said leaving Turista in the living room while she went to talk to Calico.

"Someone's here." Calico said setting aside a newly folded frog.

"Yes. Dr. Tanembaum has been passed your file. She's here to inspect us. Don't be alarmed." She said patting his head as Turista cleared her throat in the doorway.

"I would like to talk with both of you simultaneously about your life in this house. Who's first?" Turista asked taking pen and paper from her shoulder bag.

"I'll talk to you in the kitchen. Calico, Darling, why don't you go back to your task." Porscha said leading Turista to the kitchen before slicing some bread and pouring tea.

"This is interesting bread." Turista said after her first bite swallowed down with a drink of tea.

"Calico needs lots of fiber. It's wheat-grass bread and nondairy butter." Porscha said as Turista tried not to gag in front of her host.

"We should get down to business. How does your day start in this house?" Turista asked starting to take notes as Porscha talked.

"I get up at 6-30 and take a shower and dress. Calico wakes about 7-30 or I wake him. He usually has to use the toilet and I give him his treatment before his bath. Then I fix him breakfast and he has another bowel movement, treatment, and bath before a nap. He's folding paper right now."

"Could you tell me what kind of treatment you give him."

"I give him an enema before breakfast and after lunch."

"What about before dinner?"

"No, not then. Oh, I forgot. I give him a bottle before his nap and after dinner."

"What do you mean you give him a bottle?" Turista asked perplexed.

"Just what I said. He lays down in the recliner in his room and I feed him a bottle and burp him. Then I strap him in his crib for his nap."

"Why the straps?" Turista asked trying not to stare at Porscha as though she were some rare insect.

"He will fall out of bed if I don't until he's asleep. I remove the straps once he's asleep." Porscha said eating the bread Turista refused to touch after the first awful bite.

"Is there any other special things you do for him besides the bottle and straps?" Turista questioned trying not to look awed by what the woman had said.

"I change his diapers for him."

"Diapers? Is his condition so severe?"

"Yes, as far as I see it."

"All right, Mrs. Prust."

"Porscha." She said getting up to clear their dishes.

"Could I speak with Calico now?" Turista asked rising from the table to go to Calico's room so he didn't have to leave his playpen.

"Of course. I need to go to the corner market. Will that be ok?" Porscha asked taking her purse from a shelf near the front door.

"That will be fine. I'll wait to leave until you return if we finish."

"Thank you. I'll be right back, Cal." Porscha said as they waved to each other smiling.

"What you working on there?" Turista asked seeing paper in Calico's hands.

"I'm folding a lear jet." He said gazing at her in anticipation.

"Your mother told me you wear diapers, sleep in a crib, and drink a bottle. Is that true?"

"Yes. Ma says I have a bowel condition where stuff just seeps out sometimes. That's why the diapers. The bottle is to control seizures I get sometimes."

"How old are you, Cal?"

"Seventeen. Why?" He asked looking embarrassed.

"I'm just curious. Not many seventeen year-olds live like you do."

"They probably don't have my condition."

"What has your mother said your condition is? Has she explained it to you?" Turista asked as Calico furrowed a brow thinking on it for a moment.

"She said I have a defective intestinal tract and that's why stuff seeps out. The bottle is to help like the enema."

"I've read about enemas. It doesn't sound too comfortable." Turista said as Calico winced.

"No, not comfortable at all. I think the bottle has laxatives in it. The enema is to cleanse me out afterwards." Calico said in a whisper as though Porscha would return and hear him.

"Has Porscha ever used it as a punishment for you?"

"No. She bathes me, clothes me, and feeds me. She should be respected shouldn't she?" Calico questioned as Turista gazed at him with hooded eyes.

"Would you say you're a prisoner here?" She asked as Calico shrugged.

"What does that mean?" He asked absently folding a star out of shiny paper.

"It means what it means. Do you feel like your mother is trying to keep you here by telling you you're ill when you may not be? Do you like the diapers, enemas, bottles, and crib?" Turista finished as Calico glowered at her.

"I don't know! I'm her son! She's my mother and she takes care of me! How should I know if it's proper or not?" Calico finished as Porscha entered the house with two shopping bags in hand.

"Oh my, was I gone too long? You seem upset, Cal." She said putting her bags on the kitchen table before coming to hug him.

"Of course I'm not upset. We have finished talking. I'd like her to leave." Cal finished as Turista packed her paper and pen in her shoulder bag and rose to leave.

"I must inform you I have an obligation to show my notes to Dr. Tanembaum. I might be back." She said as Porscha showed her the door.

"Not to worry. We'll let you in. We are always kind to visitors." Porscha said before shutting the door in Turista's face.

"Oh yeah, that was real hospitable." Turista muttered walking away from the apartment to her Pinto to leave.

"What did she say to you, Cal?" Porscha asked once Turista had left.

"She asked me if I thought I were a prisoner." Calico said as Porscha helped him from the playpen.

"Do you feel like a prisoner, Cal?" She asked as he swallowed hard.

"What's for dinner? What did you buy?" He asked walking to the kitchen with her behind him.

"I bought fixings for cheeseburgers. You deserve a treat." Porscha said as Calico smiled.

"Sounds good. I'm going to watch TV." He said as Porscha began to work on dinner.

Will they take you from here, Cal? Porscha thought to herself as she formed patties from organic hamburger and sprayed a pan with cooking spray.

I don't know what I'd do if that happened. She thought flattening the first patty in the pan with a hard smack of the spatula as Calico watched READING RAINBOW in the next room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Mandate

Skyler sat behind a victorian desk in a straight chair when Turista knocked briefly on his door before stepping over the barrier. When Skyler looked up and smiled motioning her to a seat.

"How was your visit with the Prust's?" Skyler asked putting his ledger aside as Turista passed him over her notes to read.

"Calico was very truthful, but his mother was unreal. She made wheat-grass bread and served nondairy butter." Turista said as Skyler gazed at her with disbelief.

"Wheat-grass huh? Sounds healthy." Skyler said thumbing through her notes.

"It was a sight for the TWILIGHT ZONE that's for sure."

"Yes, well. Thank you for your help. I shall wish to visit them myself and remedy this situation." Skyler said rising from the chair to shake her hand as she proceeded to leave his office.

"Thank you." She said taking a check from him and placing it in her purse before taking her leave. As Skyler put on his coat and made his way downstairs to his car.

"Where do you suppose he's going?" Tyro queried watching from their window with his neck craned away from the stables.

"As if that's any of our business. Come along now. We have shopping and lunch with our daughter." Glenda said taking his arm to leave as he smirked at her twinkling eyes.

"Have you come back then, Miss Callow?" Porscha chirped unlocking the door as Skyler stood tall and immovable in her doorway.

"Hello, Porscha. Remember me?" He inquired as she shuffled from the door awe-struck by his presence.

"What brings you by, Doctor?" She asked absently falling onto the sofa as he took a chair facing her.

"I've come about Calico. You must know I read Turista's notes." He said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Why come about Calico? He's fine." She said wrenching away from his touch.

"Where is he?" Skyler asked rising from the chair to go in search of the boy.

"He's sleeping. Can't you come back another time?" She hissed standing in his way.

"I think you know I'm a force to be reckoned with. Please move." He said entering Calico's room to find him in his crib snoring.

"He's big for a crib isn't he?" Skyler asked gazing around the room at the playpen, diapers, and bottles.

"He has a condition. That's all." She hissed straining not to raise her voice.

"I have a court order here stating that Calico is to come with me. Will you wake him or shall I?" Skyler asked as Calico's eyes fluttered open and his head turned to look at Skyler without alarm.

"Please, don't disturb her. What is happening?" Calico asked climbing from the crib to stand before Skyler rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I'm afraid you're to come with me for a time. Is that ok?" Skyler inquired as Calico hid a smile behind his hand as he yawned.

"What shall I pack?" Calico queried as Porscha gaped at him.

"You'll go with him willingly? What about your condition?" She asked with startled eyes.

"Skyler's a doctor aren't you?" Calico asked with hooded eyes.

"Yes, I am a doctor and know exactly what to do. Trust me, Porscha. He'll be well looked after." Skyler said as Calico packed his clothes, books, and paper before taking Skyler's hand to leave.

"You can leave your home just like this with a stranger no less?" Porscha questioned standing in the doorway to stop their procession.

"Ma, we cannot fight the law. Why make things unpleasant when they don't have to be?"

"Calico! I've taken care of you for sixteen years! How can you do this?" Porscha squeaked reaching for Calico's arm.

"Calico is not doing this, Porscha. I'm the one with the mandate and I'd appreciate it if you'd move aside. After a few days, I can call you and you can come and be near him, but not for right now. Is this satisfactory?" Skyler asked as Porscha wilted and moved out of their way.

"I guess it will have to be. I'll await your call." Porscha said as Calico kissed her cheek before letting Skyler lead him out to his car.

"Wow! A beetle-bop!" Calico exclaimed as Skyler smiled.

"You like it huh? Marimba laughed when she first saw it." Skyler said conversationally as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed south.

"Who's Marimba?"

"She's a patient of mine like you. She's where you'll go to after your evaluation." Skyler said pulling up to a building that looked to Calico like it had to Marimba much like a hotel.

"Am I staying in a hotel tonight?" Calico asked with a chuckle.

"No. This is our evaluation building before the refuge. Ok?" Skyler asked as they got out to go inside meeting Yonnivah at the front desk just as Marimba had.

"Hi, I'm Yonnivah. I'm a nurse. Shall I take him to his room?" She asked with a curtsy to Skyler.

"Yes, please. No surprises." Skyler said winking at her as she winced.

"Not without your say-so, Doc. This way." Yonnivah said leading Calico to the room Marimba had occupied before him.

"This is cozy." Calico said stowing his bag in the 9 by 10 closet.

"It's just until Dr. Tanembaum says you can be transferred. Can I get you anything?" She asked as he put up a hand.

"Doesn't that mean Christmas tree in German?" Calico asked with a snort of laughter.

"I guess so. A few things though. There are no diapers, bottles, bibs, cribs, or playpens here. Can you handle that?" She asked seeing him eye the TV.

"Not a problem. I adapt fast. Am I allowed TV?" He asked as she showed him how to work it as he found READING RAINBOW on and sat down to watch.

"He seems fine with the lack of infant things." Yonnivah reported to Skyler as he observed Calico watching SESAME STREET after READING RAINBOW had concluded.

"He's very agreeable. My theory is this. She gave him laxatives in the bottle and gave him an enema after that. She kept him thinking he was ill so she could keep him home with her. What do you think?" Skyler asked as Calico began to watch MR. ROGER's Neighborhood.

"I can swallow it. I think I'll get him something to eat." Yonnivah said seeing Calico rub his stomach without complaint.

"He didn't refuse to come. You're doing great, Calico. I'll be back tomorrow to interview you. You ok here?" Skyler asked as Calico grinned upon seeing Yonnivah bring him a tray with pizza and Root Beer.

"I'm good as long as I don't have to stay alone. I get lonesome." Calico said taking a big bite of pizza as they both laughed.

"I can stay as long as needed." Yonnivah said wiping cheese from his face.

"Thank you, Yonnivah. I shall return tomorrow." Skyler said leaving as Calico gulped down some Root Beer.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Yonnivah asked after Calico was finished eating and dressed in silk-green, button-down pajamas.

"Do you have SWEENEY TODD?" He asked as Yonnivah gaped at him in surprise.

"Are you sure you can handle that? You were watching kids shows awhile ago."

"You'd be surprised what I can handle if you knew what my life has been. I wanted to come away from home. I think Ma is a little crazy." Calico whispered as Yonnivah smiled.

"Not to worry, Love. We'll take good care of you here." She said patting his shoulder before leaving to make popcorn.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Transition

Calico woke to a hot, humid morning as dark clouds loomed over the hills. He forgot where he was until he surveyed the bed and not a crib underneath him. As he climbed out of bed and was startled to find Skyler in a chair awaiting his waking up.

"Good morning." Skyler said as Calico laughed.

"You startled me." He said heading for the bathroom as Skyler waited for him to return.

"How has your stay been? Yonnivah said you did fine without your baby things." Skyler said as Calico sat on the bed.

"My mother meant well. She was afraid of losing me. I know I'm not ill now thanks to you and Yonnivah. Thanks to Turista also." Calico said biting a nail.

"Don't do that. I think you're ready to go to Yellow-brick Station. What do you think?" Skyler queried as Calico dressed in jeans and a t-shirt sporting Van Eyes.

"I think I'm ready if you think I am. It's been two days." He said tying his shoes.

"I think you're ready. I know Marimba will offer you a kind shoulder." Skyler said handing Calico his bag as he followed Skyler out to his car.

Marimba stood in the kitchen with her mother when she stopped what she was doing at the sound of Skyler's car. She wiped her hands and rushed away as Glenda made no move to stop her.

"Skyler! You're back!" Marimba squealed launching herself at him as he caught her just like the night on the horse.

"Hello there. Have you been well?" He asked holding her at arms length to look at her as she spotted Calico exiting the car.

"Who's that?" She asked as Calico stood beside Skyler now gazing at her curiously.

"Marimba, this is Calico. He's going to stay here too." Skyler announced as Marimba extended her hand.

"Marimba Merlin." She said as Calico smiled, shaking her hand.

"Calico Prust. Nice to meet you." He said as she let go of his hand and curtsied.

"Nice to meet you as well. Have you eaten?" She asked as Calico looked away.

"I don't know about him, but I haven't eaten yet." Skyler said leading them both inside as Glenda was preparing plates.

"I'll help her." Marimba said scurrying into the kitchen as Calico watched her go with interested eyes.

"She's hurried." He said as Skyler laughed loud.

"She is a busy girl." Skyler said leading Calico to a nearby dining room where a table sat with syrup and butter awaiting them as they sat in chairs. Just as Marimba and Glenda carried in plates for them as Tyro joined them along with Mauluke and Yonnivah some minutes later.

"I thought you'd be tired from last night." Skyler said winking at Yonnivah.

"No, not at all. You know me. I'm a night owl." She said as they all sat down and dug into pancakes, eggs, and sausage as some had coffee and some had juice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Recovery

Marimba rolled her head from side to side and slowly opened her eyes. She could hear a storm raging out her window as Calico sat by her bed holding some sort of thing that looked like a bird.

"How do you feel?" Calico asked as she stretched.

"I've woken up. What's that in your hand?" She asked as he put it in her hands.

"It's a crane. I thought you'd like it." He said as she crushed it in her fists glowering at him.

"Do you know what I'd like?" She asked as Calico didn't look directly at her.

"No."

"I'd like to hear my mother's voice again. I'd like to hug my father. Where do you think they are now?"

"I'm sorry, but they're no longer here. My mother is gone also. They're dead." Calico said with pink cheeks.

"You should be ashamed. Your mother came into this house and killed my parents! I killed her! You think some paper thing will help do you?"

"Well, yes. It always helps me."

"This was destroyed because of her. Get out!" Marimba screamed as Calico scurried from the room and Skyler came in to see if he could help.

"It's not his fault. I asked her to come here. I thought it would help him. You don't have to be so harsh." Skyler said taking the seat Calico had just ran from.

"Is there a storm outside?" She asked letting her anger deflate.

"Yes. It's supposed to storm for a few days. I don't want you to be without these." He said placing a new pair of ruby slippers on her feet.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" She asked kicking her legs in the air.

"Have you forgotten? You click your heels three times and say--was He stopped as she gazed at him in confusion.

"All right. I clicked my heels three times, but there's no home so there can be no place like home." She said as tears filled her eyes.

"Why do you say that? You have a home here." He said taking her hands in his as she cried.

"An orphan has no home! I have no home! What will become of me?" She asked as Skyler wiped her face with a tissue.

"You'll stay here for now. You can do what you like when you reach eighteen." Skyler said as she stopped crying and squeezed his hands.

"You are a good man, and Calico doesn't deserve what I did to him. I'm sorry, Calico!" Marimba called as Calico appeared in the doorway with another paper animal in hand.

"You're forgiven. Will this help?" He asked handing her a paper kitten as she smiled.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She said holding it to her cheek as sleep overcame her.

"Are you really all right after what she said to you?" Skyler asked turning to gaze at Calico with concern.

"I'm fine. Nothing phases me. How could she fall asleep so fast?" He asked gazing at Marimba's sleeping form.

"I gave her some medicine that makes her sleep. She needs to rest." Skyler said leaving the room as Calico sat in the chair waiting for when she'd wake again and smile at him as he folded another paper bird.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Closer

It was dark and sprinkling rain as Marimba opened her eyes. Calico sat in a chair folding a paper airplane when she smiled at him as he glanced at her waiting.

"Why are you staring?" She asked wiping sleep from her eyes.

"I guess I'm surprised you're awake." He said finished with his work.

"That looks professional."

"I was just occupying myself because I was worried about you."

"Don't worry about me. I recover quickly at times." She said looking away.

"Are you still upset about your parents?"

"No, I guess not. Your mother was sick. I'm sorry I was harsh."

"That's ok. I've had to live with her illness for a long time."

"How did you deal with it? Wasn't it hard?"

"She taught me to read and write. She took care of me no matter how weird it was. Should I hate her?"

"I don't know. My father never understood my ruby slippers, but my mother did. I guess it seems silly now, but I still need them. They make me feel safe."

"I can understand that. How about a walk? You've been in bed for about three days." He said extending his hand to her as she rose from bed and followed him outside to sit on the porch swing.

"This is nice. I suppose Skyler only wants us to go this far." She said holding his hand as they sat swinging on the swing together.

"Yes. It's dangerous to go too far on a day like this." He said as rain began to pour like a bucket overhead.

"Where is Skyler and Yonnivah?" Marimba asked resting her head on Calico's shoulder.

"Yonnivah's here in case something comes up. Skyler has business in town." He said with his arm around her.

"He's brilliant."

"You think so huh?"

"Don't you?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I don't know him like you do. Would you like something? You haven't eaten or drank anything since you went to sleep."

"Not just now. I like being right here, with you." She said half-closing her eyes in contentment.

"I think we can be friends." He said with a broad smile.

"Oh I hope so. You are very nice."

"Boy next door huh? And you the girl next door maybe. Might be wrong, but who cares?"

"Yeah. Who cares?" Marimba murmured as Yonnivah appeared on the porch seconds later.

"Marimba, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. How are you?" She asked gazing at Yonnivah with sleepy eyes.

"I'm fine. You look a little drowsy." Yonnivah pronounced as Marimba yawned.

"I just need to wake up. That's all." Marimba said rising from the swing, taking Yonnivah's hand.

"I have polish sausage dogs in the kitchen with green pepper and onions."

"Sounds good and naughty." Calico said rising to follow them inside to the kitchen.

"Knowing you, Calico, you'll love it." Yonnivah said seating Marimba in a chair across from Calico before placing plates before them with foot-long sausages on buns complete with Cheese Doodles.

"Looks like a heart attack. Thank you, Yonnivah." Calico said taking a big bite.

"Thanks I think. Do you like it, Marimba?" Yonnivah asked taking a chair between them.

"Uh, how do I eat this?" Marimba queried as they laughed.

"Pick it up and slam it in, Little Girl." Calico said as she laughed and obeyed.

"It just squishes out." Marimba said after chewing a bite as they all laughed when Skyler walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"What's up, Guys? Looks like fun." Skyler said wearing jeans with a green button-down polo shirt.

"I'm just feeding the animals." Yonnivah said with a smirk.

"I see. You have mustard on your face." Skyler said taking a napkin to wipe it away with.

"Thanks. Are you hungry, Doc?" She asked rewarded with a smile.

"Yes. I'll get my own thanks." He said disappearing into the kitchen to return minutes later with his own plate as they all drank lemonade.

"This is so good." Marimba said halfway through hers.

"Messy though isn't it?" Skyler mused nibbling his.

"Yes. You just have to eat it carefully." She advised giving him a smile after wiping her face with a napkin.

"How are you feeling after three days of rest?" Skyler inquired with a wary glance.

"I'm well-rested. Thank you for your concern. Did you get your business done?" She asked swigging some lemonade.

"Yes. Paperwork and reports. Boring." Skyler snored as Marimba giggled and Calico rolled his eyes.

"You're very good at what you do. I'm going to clean up the kitchen." Yonnivah said turning to leave them to finish.

"Thanks for lunch, Yonnivah. You're an asset to this station." Skyler said as Yonnivah smiled before taking her leave.

"I'll take that." Calico said taking their plates and throwing them away in a nearby garbage.

"Thanks." Skyler said swallowing his last bite of sausage and wiping his hands.

"I'm going to wash my hands." Marimba said rising to leave.

"I need to wash mine too." Calico said leaving Skyler to himself as he found Yonnivah in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" He asked seeing her washing a pan.

"No thanks. Any new patients today?" She asked drying her hands on a towel.

"No, not yet. What do you think about Calico and Marimba?" Skyler queried going to the fridge for a soda.

"They're nice kids. What should I think about them?"

"Do you think they like each other?" He asked popping his drink open and taking a sip.

"Maybe, but not quite love if that's what you think." She said leaving him by himself as he stalked off upstairs to his office.

"Did you wash your hands?" Calico asked Marimba when he'd found her in the library reading a book.

"All washed up. What about you?" She asked gazing up at him with her finger holding her place.

"Yep. Done. What ya reading?" He asked taking up a seat beside her.

"A CITIZEN OF THE COUNTRY. What brings you by?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You did sleep for three days." He said reading over her shoulder.

"Skyler gave me a sedative. It effected me strongly. Did you sit in that chair all that time waiting for me to wake up?" She asked with a wink.

"No. I went to the bathroom and ate and drank. I am human you know?"

"I know. Believe it or not I'm human too." She said as they laughed.

"Are we friends, Marimba?" Calico asked picking ROBINSON CRUSOE from the shelf.

"Yes, let's be friends. I like you."

"Good. I like you too." Calico admitted as Mauluke smiled from where he'd been listening in the nearby hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Busted

"You wanted to see me?" Calico asked entering Skyler's office after a brief knock.

"Yes. Have a seat." Skyler said with a serious gaze.

"Have I done something wrong?" Calico asked perching on the end of an office chair.

"You tell me, Calico. What's your morning like? Have you found anything you think I should know about?" Skyler asked as Calico thought for a moment.

"What are you getting at?" Calico asked feeling nervous.

"Are you aware that we have room checks here periodically when you're not in residence?" Skyler inquired as Calico blushed.

"No. Why?"

"Calico, I know what you've been doing. What do you suggest I do about it?"

"I'm not sure I follow." Calico said glancing away.

"I think you do. You found your mother's bag under the couch didn't you?"

"Yes. So?"

"You should have brought it to me considering what was in it."

"There was no gun in it if that's what you mean."

"No, Calico, that's not what I mean! You know what was in the bag! You know what you've been doing! Stop lying and fess up!" Skyler finished as Calico sighed.

"Ok, Doc. I did it. I suppose you have my mother's bag. Isn't that the end of it?" Calico asked rising to take his leave.

"No, that's not the end of it. Calico, this is serious."

"I don't see why."

"Are you addicted to laxatives? Do you like the enema? Why do it? It's unnecessary."

"My mother gave me laxatives and enemas for fifteen years. Do you expect me to change just like that?"

"No. I expect you to come to me and tell me you have a problem. That's why I'm here."

"My mother's dead. That's a problem. She took care of me for so long. Maybe--was

"Maybe you're used to it, but shouldn't be. I'm sorry. Your mother was my patient first, but I thought she'd gotten better. I should have checked on you sooner, but I got sloppy."

"How can it be your fault? My mother was sick, and I know that. What do I do? How do I stop being her son? How do I change?"

"You start with the small stuff." Skyler said as Marimba quickly knocked before walking in.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked moving to stand beside Calico.

"Calico and I were talking. What brings you by?" Skyler asked knowing it was Calico she was concerned about.

"I heard Calico was in trouble. I wanted to see if I could help." She said as Calico's cheeks turned red.

"Thanks, Marimba. You can't help. My problem is something Skyler has to help me with. Ok?" He asked patting her hand.

"Ok. I'll be in the kitchen should you need me." She said quickly taking her leave as Calico watched her go.

"Are you going to tell her?" Skyler asked sitting back in his chair.

"If she asks. What did you mean by the small stuff?" Calico asked sitting down again.

"I mean start out small. One step at a time. Stop hiding things from people. Then go from there. Learn to trust people. Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok. Thanks." Calico said taking his leave as he searched out Marimba in the kitchen.

"So, how much trouble are you in?" She asked rolling out pizza dough.

"Not very much. I kept things from people. That's all."

"What kind of things?" She asked spreading sauce on the dough.

"I've been abusing laxatives and giving myself enemas." Calico said as Marimba froze, staring at him.

"Why? Where did you get the stuff?" She asked sprinkling cheese over the sauce.

"I found my mother's bag under the couch after she shot your folks. There were laxatives and stuff in there."

"So what now?" She asked beginning to fill the pizza with pepperoni.

"I'll trust people and stop hiding. Marimba?"

"What?"

"Do you think less of me?" He asked staving her hands.

"No. I have my ruby slippers. You have your ritual. That's why we're here isn't it?"

"Yes, I guess so. Is that for dinner?" He asked gazing hungrily at the pizza.

"Yes. I can make you a sandwich or something." She offered as he smiled with wet eyes.

"Can I do no wrong in your eyes?" He asked wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"No. You confessed and you said you'll try to do better. What more can a girl ask huh?" She queried kissing his cheek as he smiled.

"Ham and cheese?"

"Yes." She said laughing as they went to the kitchen together to make lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

Book 4: New terrors

Chapter 13: Hiding from the witch

Thunder and lightning boomed over the house as Calico and Marimba sat on the porch swing in each other's company. Marimba saw a flash of lightning near the porch and screamed. Calico started and took her in his arms.

"What is it? It's just a storm." He soothed as she wrenched away and rushed inside with him behind her.

"What's going on?" Skyler asked as Marimba found paper and pencil and began to draw.

"There was a flash of lightning and she screamed and rushed away." Calico explained as Marimba showed Skyler a picture of the Wicked Witch.

"That's not possible." He said staring as Calico held his breath.

"Marimba, why did you draw my mother?"

"I saw her in the lightning! I saw her." Marimba said as Calico put a reassuring arm around her.

"Yonnivah, can you come out here?" Skyler asked as he showed her the picture when she'd arrived.

"What do we do about this?"

"Only one thing to do. Take Calico and Marimba to the safe room and I'll be there shortly. I need to check on Mauluke and the horses."

"Ok then. Follow me." Yonnivah said as she rolled a corner of the carpet up to show a hidden trapdoor.

"Down there?" Marimba shuddered still holding Calico's hand.

"We're all going." Calico said pulling her by the hand as all three of them descended below before the door shut and locked.

"You'll be safe there. Time to check the stables." Skyler thought aloud, putting on a rain slicker before venturing into the downpour.

"There's fun things down here. We'll be fine for awhile." Yonnivah said settling Marimba and Calico down to paper folding and paper doll clipping as Skyler entered the stables cautiously.

"Mauluke! Mauluke, where are you?" Skyler stopped seeing a pair of booted feet behind a bag of feed. Skyler pulled the body out by the ankles and saw what he knew to be true. Mauluke had been shot in the chest. Skyler bowed his head in respect before covering the body with a blanket. He then made his way back to the house and down to the place where the other three were.

"Mauluke?" Yonnivah whispered seeing Skyler join them.

"He was shot. He's dead. We'll be safe here for now. I called the police and they're coming to take Mauluke away. I don't know about Porscha." He said as Calico and Marimba paid no attention.

"I thought it would be best if they were occupied."

"That was a good idea. Maybe some hot chocolate would be welcomed." Skyler suggested as Yonnivah smiled before going to a small, nearby kitchen to obey.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Fantasy can be reality

All was quiet as they lay sleeping in sleeping bags. No one knew just how crafty the witch could be. She took a hairpin after rolling away the carpet and opened the door quietly tiptoeing down.

Marimba sat up in her sleeping bag startled awake by some sound she couldn't identify. She got out of her bed and stood up holding her breath. Fore there before her stood the woman she called the witch.

"How are you, My Pretty? You know who I am and why I'm here don't you." Porscha chortled as Marimba wondered what she should do.

"Of course I know you. You are the witch who plagues the Scarecrow. Why have you come?"

"I wanted to finish what I started. That's all. I killed Mauluke and your parents. I will kill Skyler and Yonnivah. Calico will come back with me and all will be as it was." Porscha said as Marimba stood silent.

"I think not. Someone purely evil can be dealt with." Marimba said clicking her heels three times before mist swam before her eyes and all went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: All is restored

"Marimba, Honey. Wake up." Marimba heard Glenda say as she felt confused.

"She has no head injury." Marimba heard her father say as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked. Everyone she knew or had met were in the room of Skyler's ranch.

"I don't understand. How are you here?" She asked hugging Glenda and Tyro close.

"You fell last night." Tyro said as she clung to him crying.

"Fell from where? What's going on? How are you all here? Isn't this Skyler's ranch?" She asked as they all looked at her with concern.

"Of course this is Skyler's ranch. He's your brother after all. We all live here." Tyro said as Marimba sought out Calico who sat in a chair in the corner folding a paper witch.

"Have I been ill again?" She asked reaching for Calico who came to her straight away.

"Yes. You developed a fever from some medicine, but you're ok now. I was really worried. Good thing Tyro and Skyler knew what to do." He said kissing her as she noticed matching rings on their hands.

"Calico, are you my husband?"

"Yes. We were married when we graduated from high school. We met in high school. Remember?"

"When I became ill, were we watching a movie?" She asked leaning against him for support.

"Only your favorite. Wizard of Oz." Calico said as Marimba began to laugh.

"Calico, Who do you belong to?" She asked as he looked at her with concern.

"My father is Mauluke and my mother is dead. My father raised me. My mother died when I was born."

"I guess I dreamed a dream in time gone by."

"And what did it give you?" Calico asked holding her tight.

"It taught me there's no place like home." She said as everyone laughed.

The End.


End file.
